


The Confessions Series

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Welcome to the Confessions' series, where Elflings create mayhem, Erestorlearns how to ride Glorfindel, uh, a horse, and Elrond will always wonderwhy playing with the rocking horse delights his heirs that much!Warning, humor! Fluff! Completely AU! One serious note, though; mentionand discussion of child loss :(





	1. Chapter 1

Summary; The twins, still toddlers, seek out Erestor during a thunderstorm and Glorfindel learns more about Erestor’s past than he ever thought he would.

 

Thunderstorms and Confessions

 

“Uncle Erestor? Come swimming with us?” Elladan, only a toddler, gave Erestor a look most adults would have found adoring, making their resolve crumble and so they would easily give in. But that was not the case with the Lord Councilor. Erestor, seated behind his impressive oak desk, merely lifted an eyebrow to answer the Elfling’s unwelcome question.

 

Elladan’s eyes darkened with disappointment and Elrohir’s hand slipped into his, squeezing tightly. “Please, Uncle Erestor?” Cocking his head, he tried harder to melt the ice that surrounded the elder Elf’s heart. “We want you there with us.”

 

Erestor didn’t bother to answer the child and turned his attention to the letter he was writing.

 

Pouting, Elladan glared at Erestor. “You never do fun things with us!” The Elfling stamped his foot – hard – making his twin cringe. “You do not love us!” Pulling Elrohir with him, he stormed out of Erestor’s study, running toward the Bruinen to join his mother.

 

Glorfindel, who had overheard Elladan’s last words, stood in the doorway, fuming with anger. “Why are you so cold toward them? How can they not warm and touch your heart? They try so hard to gain your approval and love and you continue to turn them away! How can your heart be so cold? So dead?” The glare that Erestor shot him made him flinch. There was much anger there, much resentment.

 

“I suggest you join them instead. You are always one for making merry. They prefer you over me at any rate.” Erestor reigned in his emotions and returned to writing, blatantly ignoring the Captain.

 

“I do not understand you!” Frustrated, Glorfindel decided he would do just that: join the twins and let their playfulness drive away his dark thoughts concerning the Lord Councilor. He turned around, slammed the door closed and promptly collided with Elrond. “I did not see you there,” he mumbled, apologizing. He had assumed Elrond had joined his wife at the Bruinen and was surprised to find the half-Elf still in the house.

 

Elrond’s brow showed deep lines, studying his friend. “Glorfindel, walk with me. I think the time has come for us to talk.”

 

Obediently, Glorfindel followed. His curiosity got the better of him and he asked, “Why do you allow Erestor to treat the twins that coldly?”

 

Elrond smiled, ruefully, and guided Glorfindel toward a windowsill, where they sat down. From here he had a perfect view of the Bruinen and he could even see his wife swimming in the Bruinen with the twins. His family was happy and so was he. “I cannot force Erestor to act in a certain way.”

 

“I know he never wanted to be the twins’ tutor, and yet you made him. Why? Don’t you see the defeated expressions in the toddlers’ eyes whenever Erestor rejects them? Why are you putting the twins through that?”

 

Elrond gave Glorfindel a look, filled with compassion. “Because I have my reasons for doing so, my friend.”

 

“And what are these reasons?” Glorfindel moved closer to Elrond, occasionally glancing outside and laughing at seeing Elladan chase Elrohir through the water.

 

“Erestor was not always this distant.” Elrond pulled his robes close and looked into Glorfindel’s eyes. “He was a loving father once.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?” He shook his head, convinced he had misheard.

 

“Erestor was a loving father once,” repeated Elrond. “He was married to a lovely lady called Medlin and was very much dedicated to his family. But then disaster struck.” Telling Glorfindel pained him, but this was necessary; otherwise the blond would never understand.

 

“Ereinion and I had joined Erestor and his family for a picnic at the lakeside one beautiful morning. Erestor and his son, Nínim, were chasing one another in the water, much like my sons are doing now.”

 

Glorfindel couldn’t remain silent any longer and interrupted Elrond. “Erestor was married? And a father?” Erestor had masterfully fooled him then. As long as he had known the advisor, Erestor had appeared distant, cold even. At times he had even wondered if Erestor was capable of expressing any emotions.

 

“Aye,” said Elrond, nodding once. “And he was a good father and husband. Erestor and Medlin were very much in love and their son was a true blessing, completing their union. Nínim, with his father’s raven hair and his mother’s sea-blue eyes, was an intelligent child, and loved his parents. The three of them were happy.”

 

Still in shock, Glorfindel simply stared at Elrond. “What happened?”

 

“The Nazgûl did,” whispered Elrond, reliving painful memories. “We were careless, Ereinion and I. Judging that the lakeside was safe ground, we had not brought any weapons; we were easy targets. Riding their foul beasts, the Nazgûl hunted us down. The beasts dived toward the earth and took Medlin first. Their long claws drove themselves into her back, ripping her apart before our very eyes. Erestor had turned paralyzed, and I moved quickly, pulling him from the water. But Nínim did not follow my lead and ran toward the shore instead, where the beast had dropped his mother. Medlin was already dead at that time, but Nínim did not know that and he wanted to protect and defend his mother.”

 

Glorfindel swallowed, convulsively, dreading Elrond’s next words.

 

“One of the Nazgûl had dismounted and targeted the boy, as he was the weakest one. Erestor threw himself at the wraith, but could not prevent that the Nazgûl’s sword that buried itself deeply in Nínin’s throat.” Elrond paused to draw in a deep breath. “There was so little we could do, so in the end we ran. Luckily, soldiers were close and they drove the foul creatures away, but…”

 

“Erestor lost his wife and his son…” Glorfindel nervously moistened his lips, casting a glance at the door of Erestor’s study to make certain the advisor could not hear them.

 

“Erestor emerged from the encounter broken,” continued Elrond. “After their burial he withdrew emotionally and I could not reach him for a very long time.”

 

“But eventually you did.”

 

“Aye, after Ereinion died he came to me to console me. Death had brought us together once more.” Elrond absentmindedly smoothed the fabric of his formal robes, trying to control the fierce emotions that raged inside him. There was more to tell. “Erestor has steeled his heart since then, not allowing anyone in. He tried to shut the twins out the hardest.”

 

Elrond sought out Glorfindel’s eyes. “Do you understand why I cannot force him to act more kindly toward the twins when they remind him of the terrible loss he suffered that day? Erestor will never treat them cruelly or intentionally hurt them, it is just… He is hurting so terribly inside that he does not dare give himself permission to express the love he feels for them.”

 

Seeing Glorfindel arch an eyebrow, Elrond added, “Do not doubt that Erestor loves them very much. You had already left that evening after my wife had given birth to the twins, and Erestor and I were alone. He kissed their brows and vowed to always love and protect them. But I know Erestor. He is terrified of letting himself fall, to love them, and then lose them.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed. “Are you saying that Erestor is afraid?”

 

“He is *terrified* to find they love him back. He lost his family once before and would not survive losing this one.” Using his thumb, Elrond tenderly rubbed Glorfindel’s cheek. “Erestor is distant because he is terrified and not because he does not care about the children – or you, for that matter.”

 

Now Glorfindel’s curiosity was truly piqued. “Elrond?”

 

“He likes you a great deal, although he does not show it.” Elrond smiled, saddened. “Erestor does not love easily, Glorfindel, but he loves you.”

 

Glorfindel stared at Elrond in utter shock. “He loves me?” What in the Valar’s name was Elrond talking about?

 

“I am the only one he confides in,” said Elrond. “And although he never *told* me he loves you, I learned to read the signs millennia ago. I watch him occasionally and during the moments that you are near love appears in his eyes.”

 

“I never noticed. Are you certain you are not imagining this?”

 

“I am certain, but he always shields it from you – and from the twins. Maybe now you understand why.” Elrond smiled, tenderly, and stroked Glorfindel’s face one last time.

 

“Why did you confide in me when it is obvious that Erestor does not want me to know?” Glorfindel was truly puzzled.

 

“Because I do not want you to detest him for the way he is around the twins.” Elrond slowly rose from the windowsill, straightening out his robes. “Without knowing what made Erestor the way he is today you would misjudge him, and Erestor has already seen too much pain. He deserves better.”

 

“I never knew… I never considered something like that could have happened to him in the past.”

 

“And that is why I told you.” Elrond looked thoughtfully at Glorfindel. “Upon your arrival here you tried to befriend him, but then you gave up. You gave in to him at that point and it became easy for him to keep you at a distance. I wonder what would happen if you tried again.”

 

Glorfindel got to his feet as well, and his eyes narrowed questioningly. “Explain yourself.”

 

“Erestor’s pain has doubled since the birth of the twins. They remind him on a daily base of the family he lost – the son he lost. I know Erestor is hurting terribly, but he won’t come to me, because he does not wish to burden me with his anguish. I wonder what will happen if you tried to befriend him again. Maybe he will stop giving you the cold shoulder you have become so accustomed to.”

 

Pondering Elrond’s words, Glorfindel felt indecisive. “I do not know how I will react the next time I talk to Erestor. This information had changed my perception of him.”

 

“Then find out.” Elrond smiled--genuinely warm this time--and turned, quickly walking down the corridor as he was eager to join his family at the Bruinen.

 

Glorfindel remained standing there, wondering about his next step regarding Erestor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elladan? Look over there…” Elrohir shuddered, frightened, as distant lighting announced a heavy and ominous thunderstorm. They were in the nursery, playing with their toys, and looked about. No adult was near – they were alone, without supervision. “What do we do now?” Elladan wrapped his tiny arms around his twin, holding on tightly.

 

“Nana told us to find an adult, remember?” Although Elrohir tried his best to act calmly and in control, the Elfling was scared as well. “But no one is close.”

 

“Erestor’s rooms are close by,” said Elladan. “We could go to him.”

 

“He does not want us around.” Elrohir bit his bottom lip. “I want Nana!”

 

“I want Ada!” Elladan’s big eyes released tears of fright now that the rolling thunder came closer and exploded above their heads. “I am scared!” Heavy rain tapped against the windows and lighting flashed, illuminating the dark sky. “Elrohir!” He firmly clung to his twin, but Elladan was shaking with fear as well.

 

Wind crashed against the window, making the glass tremble and Elrohir realized they had to leave *now*. They only had one option left: seek out Erestor’s rooms in the hope that the advisor would not turn them away. “Come with me, brother.”

 

Elladan kept his arms tightly wrapped around his twin’s waist, but allowed Elrohir to pull him toward the doorway. Thunder made the glass in the window explode with a frightening bang and shards flew toward them. Elrohir acted quickly, pulled Elladan behind him and pushed the door shut behind them. But he hadn’t been quick enough and had stepped into a big shard of glass. Fat droplets of blood erupted from beneath his left foot and he bit back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. “Elladan…”

 

Elladan’s fingers trembled as he removed the shard from his brother’s foot and hugged Elrohir tightly, hoping the warm embrace would lessen the pain.

 

They shuffled down the corridor, two frightened Elflings who jumped at every sound. When they finally arrived at Erestor’s door, Elrohir knocked, frantically. “Erestor! Let us in! Please!” A particularly loud round of thunder made them jump and they sobbed miserably.

 

The door unexpectedly opened and the twins ran inside, wrapping their short arms around Erestor’s leg. Their teeth chattered and they closed their eyes, trusting Erestor to keep them safe. The adult couldn’t possibly turn them away now!

 

Erestor acted instinctively and scooped both Elflings up in his arms. “Hush now, you are safe here.” Staring at the tear-streaked faces, his heart contracted painfully. Elrohir reached for him and wrapped his arms possessively around his neck. Elladan pressed close against his chest, crying hard.

 

“No one… was close… except you…” sobbed Elrohir, pressing as close to Erestor as he possibly could. “The window exploded and…” Another explosion of thunder followed, making them sob even harder.

 

Erestor tightened his hold on them, determined to protect them. He carried them over to his bed, sat down and pulled up the blanket so the twins were warm. “You are safe with me, little ones.”

 

“Erestor!” Elladan’s eyes widened, seeing the reflection of lightning in the large mirror and he bit convulsively into the fabric of Erestor’s night shirt.

 

“Make it stop!” wailed Elrohir, terrified.

 

“I wish I could,” whispered Erestor, who had finally found a comfortable position, with one twin snuggled close at each side. Then he did something he hadn’t done for millennia; he pulled the blanket over their heads. “Now, the lightning cannot frighten you any longer.” Two pairs of trusting eyes met his and he remembered a pair of sea-blue eyes that had looked to him to make the thunderstorm stop millennia ago. He fought down the painful memories and concentrated on the twins instead. “The thunderstorm is already moving away from Imladris.”

 

“How do you know that?” Elladan, hiccupping with tears, looked expectedly at the adult.

 

“Because I can count. You can count too, Elladan.”

 

“Count?” Elrohir, snuggled close to Elladan and more importantly, Erestor, now grew curious as well.

 

Erestor waited for the next faint impression of lightning that made it through the fabric of the blanket and then began to count. “One… two… three… four… five…" The sound of thunder made the twins shiver against him and Erestor rubbed their trembling backs. “The next time I want you to count with me.” The twins nodded against his chest. Elladan clawed at this nightshirt, whilst Elrohir had buried his tiny fingers in his raven hair.

 

“Now…” said Erestor, having seen the echo of lightning beneath the blanket.

 

The three Elves counted simultaneously. “One… two… three…. four…. five... six!” The thunder erupted and Elladan released a triumphant yelp. “It *is* moving away!”

 

Erestor smiled, ruefully. Oh, he had tried so hard to prevent this from happening! He had tried so hard to keep his affection hidden, but now the twins knew he cared about them and they *would* use this knowledge to their advantage. They wouldn’t allow him to retreat behind his mask ever again. Another flash of lightning made the twins count anew and this time the toddlers didn’t get any further than four.

 

Now that the thunderstorm no longer hovered above the Last Homely House and had lost most of its intensity, the twins grew calm and more comfortable. “Is nice here,” remarked Elladan, squirming in Erestor’s arms so he could kick at the blanket. The fabric tried to trap him and he kicked some more, chirping delightedly.

 

“He is such a baby,” whispered Elrohir, who had crept closer to Erestor’s face in order to search the large, brown eyes. The expression in them had changed, realized the Elfling. They were warm and open; he had never seen them that inviting before. “You *do* like us.”

 

“I am not a baby!” stated Elladan, adamantly, and stopped kicking the fabric. Elrohir’s comment had caught his attention and he managed to move closer to Erestor’s face as well. “Aye, you like us!”

 

Erestor swallowed, nervously looking at the tiny Elflings, who had found him out. Suddenly, he felt like he was choking beneath the blanket, as sea-blue eyes looked at him instead of the twins’ gray ones. He quickly pushed the blanket off of him and sat upright, struggling for breath. In the distance, the thunder growled one last time.

 

Although still very young, the twins saw the anguish in the adult’s eyes and knew they had to proceed cautiously. Elladan simply stretched out on Erestor’s lap, turning toward the elder Elf and possessively pushing his arms around Erestor’s waist. His arms were too short to complete the hug, but something told him that didn’t matter.

 

Elrohir snuggled up to Erestor’s right, wrapping one arm around Erestor’s neck, forcing the elder Elf to look at him. The last thing he expected was to see tears in the dark eyes and when one tear flowed down Erestor’s cheek, he caught it with a fingertip, curiously licking at it. “Why are you crying?”

 

Erestor’s defenses were down. How could he maintain his distance with the twins snuggled up to him like that? “I am not crying.”

 

“But you are!” stated Elrohir, convinced. “Look!” Precariously balanced on his fingertip sat another tear. “You are crying.”

 

Erestor couldn’t help but smile tenderly. “I must be crying then.”

 

“Are you sad?” Elladan cocked his head and rubbed Erestor’s abdomen through the fabric of the night shirt, trying to offer comfort in his own way. 

 

“I am not quite sure,” admitted Erestor, honestly. “I do not know what to do with the two of you. Why did you come here in the first place?”

 

“You were close… And Nana told us to go to an adult when we were scared,” whispered Elrohir.

 

“And the thunderstorm scared us,” added Elladan in a serious voice.

 

“But the storm has passed and you can go to your Nana and Ada now.” More tears lurked in Erestor’s eyes and were eager to surface. He had repressed this pain for so long!

 

“But we like it here. You are warm,” started Elrohir, only to be interrupted by his twin.

 

“And soft!” Elladan giggled, teasingly tickling Erestor’s sides.

 

“Stop doing that!” Erestor burst out into giggles, trying to brush Elladan’s surprisingly determined fingers away.

 

“You are ticklish!” Delighted, Elrohir joined in, helping his twin creating more mayhem.

 

“Oh, mercy! Please have mercy on me!” Erestor tried to get away from the tiny terrors, but whenever he managed to avoid getting tickled by one twin, the other took over. In the end, they had mercy on him and snuggled up instead. A healthy, rosy hue covered their cheeks and the eyes sparkled with mirth. The thunderstorm that had terrified them only minutes ago was long forgotten.

 

“Will you play with us tomorrow?” Elladan made himself comfortable against Erestor’s warm body, put his thumb in his mouth and began to suckle it contently.

 

“Such a baby,” whispered Elrohir, chuckling softly.

 

Erestor laughed, warmly. “You are a baby too, Elrohir.”

 

“Am not! I am a fierce warrior like Glorfindel!” As if to prove his point he tried to glare at Erestor.

 

Elladan – too tired to care about his twin’ latest attempt to impersonate Glorfindel – closed his eyes in sleep. Erestor gave the Elfling an adoring look. “You are mirror images of your father,” he whispered, having seen Elrond sleep with his eyes closed in the past. “Your parents love you so much.”

 

Elrohir had grown quiet, studying Erestor, who no longer looked like the serious and distant Elf he had always known. “Do you love us too?” To him – a child – nothing was more important than being loved.

 

“Aye, I love you, Elrohir. I love both of you.”

 

“You never show it,” whispered Elrohir, his big eyes still searching Erestor’s. “Why?”

 

The door opened and two Elves shuffled inside, but neither Erestor nor Elrohir heard as they were too focused on each other.

 

“Why?” Taken aback by Elrohir’s direct approach, Erestor felt at a loss.

 

“Why do you hide it?” Elrohir cocked his head. “You are grumpy most of the time, but Elladan and I still like you.”

 

Erestor briefly closed his eyes, realizing how good it felt to have the twins this close – to really feel their bodies pressed against his. If he told Elrohir the truth now there would be no way back for him. “I had a son once, Elrohir, and I loved Nínim very much.”

 

Elrohir sucked in his breath and his eyes widened dramatically. “You are an Ada?”

 

“I was,” whispered Erestor, feeling miserable. Tiny hands patted his face. “I lost Nínim and his Nana a long time ago.”

 

“Oh!” Elrohir pressed close and hugged Erestor as tightly as he could. “That is bad!”

 

Erestor rubbed Elrohir’s back. “When I look at Elladan and you I see Nínim too, and it is hard for me to love you back.”

 

“Why?”

 

When had Elladan awakened? Erestor hadn’t felt the Elfling move, but Elladan was staring at him with big eyes.

 

“Why is it so hard? We can be your Elflings too, if you want us to. Ada and Nana would not mind sharing us, now would they, Elrohir?”

 

“Aye, we can be your Elflings too,” stated Elrohir, victoriously. “You can love us and we will love you back, Erestor.” He firmly nodded his head.

 

“Oh, little ones…” Erestor was at a loss for words.

 

“You want us, don’t you?” asked Elladan, raising an eyebrow in a way that truly marked him as Elrond’s son.

 

“Of course I do!” Erestor hugged them close, holding them tightly.

 

Elrohir was the first to wiggle free. “Sleep now?”

 

“If that is what you want,” said Erestor, beaming with happiness.

 

Elladan yawned, grabbed hold of Erestor’s hand and suckled the elder Elf’s thumb instead of his own. Elrohir curled up on Erestor’s lap, molding himself around Elladan’s form and contently went to sleep as well.

 

Erestor stared at them with tears in his eyes. The twins had finally breached his walls and he was wide open now – so terribly vulnerable. Since their birth he had fought hard to keep them at a distance and he had hidden the affection he held for them, but now they had battered down his walls. /Oh, Elbereth, how do I cope with the fear of losing them?/ But the Vala didn’t answer him, and in the end, Erestor followed them into sleep, dreaming of the family he had lost – dreaming of holding Nínim in his arms one last time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond gestured for Glorfindel to follow him into the corridor. About an hour ago the Captain had stormed into his study, announcing the twins were missing. Immediately, they had set out searching for them. The last place they had checked on had been Erestor’s rooms, realizing too late the Advisor’s chambers were closest to the nursery. “They sought him out when the thunderstorm frightened them.” Elrond looked at his trusted friend and found a most curious expression in the cerulean eyes.

 

Glorfindel tried to sort out his thoughts and feelings. “Erestor, he… he acted so differently. I do not know him like that.”

 

“You caught a glimpse of the true Erestor,” said Elrond, pleased that Erestor had finally allowed the twins in after all these years. “I always hoped they would find a way to reach him, but it took them longer than expected.”

 

“You were right; Erestor loves them.” Glorfindel rubbed his forehead, feeling tired and confused. “Should I try again, then?”

 

Elrond immediately knew what the blond was referring to. “I think you should. Erestor will put up a fight, but now that the twins know he loves them, they will continue to batter down his walls. In the end, he will allow you in as well. But you will have to be patient. Erestor first needs to feel comfortable when showing his affection.”

 

“Erestor will make this hard on us.”

 

Elrond smiled, smugly. “Us?”

 

“I…” Glorfindel sighed, deeply, knowing better than to lie to Elrond. “I have always felt attracted to Erestor, but… The way he was... I could not bring myself to act upon my feelings. I was certain he would reject me.”

 

“He might still try to reject you,” said Elrond, thoughtfully. “His heart is still far from mended, but you can help him heal further, *if* you are persistent in your love for him.”

 

“This is all very much unexpected.” Glorfindel managed a weak smile.

 

“Trust me, Erestor feels even more confused than you do. The children just upended his world and he feels adrift now. He needs you – Erestor just does not know that yet.”

 

Recalling the warm smile on Erestor’s face, Glorfindel nodded once. Erestor had been warm and caring with the twins. Maybe, Erestor would feel the same way about him in time as well. “I will try one last time, then.”

 

Elrond rested a hand on Glorfindel’s shoulder and squeezed encouragingly. “You made the right decision, my friend. Persevere and do not let him throw you off course.”

 

Glorfindel nodded once. “He won’t. I won’t let him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary; The twins are determined to spend more time with Erestor and do not mind one bit when Glorfindel decides to join in as well.

Balrogs, Storytelling and Confessions

 

“We want Uncle Erestor to tell us a story!” Elrohir determinedly nodded his head. “Not you!”

 

Glorfindel chuckled, softly; Elrond’s youngest son knew exactly what he wanted. “Do you not like the way I tell stories?”

 

“We do,” replied Elladan, moving in front of his twin to pull Glorfindel close by tugging at the golden braids. “We like you… And you are funny when telling us a story, but we miss Erestor.”

 

“You miss him?” Glorfindel leaned his back against the wall, allowing Elladan to climb onto his lap. Two weeks had passed by since the twins had sought and found shelter from the thunderstorm in Erestor’s arms and the toddlers continued to seek Erestor out. The advisor no longer turned them away, but it had become clear to Glorfindel that Erestor still felt uncomfortable hugging the twins in his presence. Fear was always readable in the large, doe-like eyes and Erestor would always release the twins from his embrace seeing him enter. “You miss your Uncle Erestor?”

 

“Aye, we miss *Ada* Erestor,” Elrohir tried to copy Erestor’s normally so serious expression, looking at Glorfindel. “We do not want him to sit alone in his rooms.”

 

Glorfindel stroked Elrohir’s hair. “That is very thoughtful of you, but does he really want your company? What if he wants to be alone?”

 

“No one wants to be alone,” replied Elladan, feeling left out. “And certainly not Ada Erestor. He had a son once… and we are his new sons now.”

 

In the Elflings’ world things were startling simple, realized Glorfindel. The twins really thought they could ease Erestor’s pain by declaring him their new ‘Ada’ and maybe they were even right this time around. Erestor had begun to smile more often, the sharp-tongued remarks were growing less and the advisor even endured Glorfindel’s presence without much complaining about his obnoxious behavior.

 

Glorfindel smiled, warmly, pulled Elladan to his feet and tickled the twin mercilessly. A moment later, Elrohir joined in and soon they were rolling over the floor of the nursery.

 

Glorfindel heard the soft footfalls long before the twins did and saw the door open minutely before beginning to close again. “Welcome your new Ada then,” he said, alerting the twins to the new arrival.

 

Elladan and Elrohir got to their feet, stared at the door, and charged. Glorfindel laughed, loudly and warmly, amused at seeing the twins cling to Erestor’s legs. The advisor had no way out!

 

“Erestor!” Elladan chirped, happily, and hugged Erestor’s left leg close. “Stay!”

 

“Ada…Ada…Ada… lalala,” singsonged Elrohir, who laughed contently when Erestor finally properly entered the nursery. “We want a story!”

 

Erestor was more than willing to tell them a story, but felt timid, seeing Glorfindel was present as well. “Maybe later, little ones.”

 

“No! Now!” Elladan gripped Erestor’s ankle tightly and tried to pull him toward Glorfindel. “We even have a story book you can read from!”

 

“It even has a Balrog!” Elrohir released Erestor’s leg and looked up, trustingly. “Please?”

 

Glorfindel managed to fight down his laughter, knowing it would annoy Erestor and cause the advisor to retreat into his shell. “Aye, it has Balrogs and fire drakes!”

 

“And the hero is called Glorfindel!” Elladan nodded, eagerly. He grabbed hold of Erestor’s hand and pulled him down until the advisor finally seated himself on the floor, beside Glorfindel.

 

“Is he?” Erestor was careful not to look at the blond, still uncertain how to behave around the warrior. Now that the twins were close he couldn’t resort to his usual aloof behavior.

 

“Will you play Glorfindel’s part?” Big-eyed, Elladan pressed the book into Erestor’s hands. “Then Uncle Glorfindel can be the Balrog! He is good at growling!”

 

“I am good at growling?” Glorfindel lifted an eyebrow, pretending surprise. “I want to be the hero! Hold on, I *am* the hero!”

 

“Nah! Erestor is the hero! Our hero!” Elladan tumbled forward, letting himself fall toward Erestor, who quickly caught him. “Erestor – hero! Glorfindel – Balrog!”

 

“I am being reduced to a Balrog!” huffed Glorfindel, playing along.

 

“Or do you want to be a fire drake?” Elrohir extended his arms, trying to mimic a drake’s movement. “They can fly! Don’t you want to fly, Uncle Glorfindel?”

 

Glorfindel snorted, grabbed hold of Elrohir and gently eased him onto the floor, tickling the Elfling. “I am a big, bad fire drake and I am going to tickle you into submission!”

 

Elladan pounced on the adult, trying to get his hands on Glorfindel, but the warrior was too fast and simply too powerful. Soon, he had joined his brother, lying on his back and being tickled so badly he had to fight for air.

 

Really getting into the spirit of things, Glorfindel picked Elladan up, growled and bowed forward, pretending to bite him. In reality he wanted to place a big raspberry on the Elfling’s abdomen, but he froze, seeing Erestor’s shocked expression.

 

“Uncle…Glorfindel?” Elladan’s breath came in short spurts, still recovering from the tickling match and he now wondered why the blond had stopped playing.

 

“Elladan, be a good boy and take your brother to see your Nana. Erestor and I need a moment alone. I promise to finish the tale and the tickling match later,” said Glorfindel, realizing that Erestor hadn’t moved at all. “Go now.”

 

Confused, but obeying, Elladan grabbed Elrohir by the hand and dragged him out of the nursery and into the corridor. After closing the door behind them, he questioningly looked at his twin. “What went wrong? We were merely playing.”

 

“It was Erestor,” said Elrohir, thoughtfully – remarkably wise for his tender age. “Uncle Glorfindel is worried about Ada Erestor.” Elrohir cocked his head. “We should leave them alone for a moment.”

 

“We should go to Nana then,” decided Elladan. “I am sleepy at any rate.”

 

“You are always sleepy,” remarked Elrohir, giggling. “But a nap sounds fine.”

 

And so the two Elflings set out to find their Nana.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Erestor?” Glorfindel gently pried the book from Erestor’s hands and placed it aside. Kneeling in front of the still figure, he felt useless, seeing the tears spill from the almond-shaped eyes. “Tell me what to do.” He should have known better than to ‘attack’ the twins, pretending to be a fire drake, one of the beasts the Nazgûl’s used to carry them. Had witnessing the scene catapulted Erestor back into the past? Had he been forced to relive his wife’s and son’s death? “I am so sorry, my friend.” Carefully, he enfolded Erestor in a loose hug. “I did not consider…”

 

“Don’t,” whispered Erestor, finally regaining control over his emotions and memories. With that came the realization that Glorfindel knew. How was that possible? Pulling away, he eyed the blond sharply. “How much do you know?”

 

Glorfindel swallowed, nervously. “Elrond told me about that fateful day at the lakeside.” He carefully considered his next words. “He told me about Medlin and Nínim and my heart bleeds for your loss.” Erestor tensed against him and a cold expression appeared in the brown eyes. Risking it all, Glorfindel said, “You do not have to keep me at a distance, Erestor. I already died and I returned to Arda. I doubt I will die again any time soon.” He could literally feel Erestor’s resistance crumble and then the dark-haired Elf leaned against him, heavily and in search of support. “I never married, Erestor, and I never had children, but I remember the pain I was in when Ecthelion died.”

 

Erestor rested his head against Glorfindel’s shoulder. “I could have dealt with losing Medlin. We loved each other dearly, but… but when I lost my son as well… I lost my reason to go on living.”

 

“But you did.”

 

“Elrond and Ereinion made me.” Erestor briefly closed his eyes. “And then the twins were born.”

 

“And you decided against loving them openly.” Experimentally, Glorfindel rubbed Erestor’s back in soothing circles. “You locked them out.”

 

“I had to. I knew I would not survive losing them.” Erestor composed himself and began to pull away from Glorfindel, but the blond refused to break the embrace and forced him to stay in place. “Glorfindel?” Why wasn’t the warrior releasing him?

 

“Silly me,” said Glorfindel, slowly letting go – and regretfully so. “But I thought you could do with a good hug.” Lifting shy eyes, he added, “The twins already figured out that I am very huggable and I thought that maybe you would like to convince yourself of that fact too.”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened at Glorfindel’s out of character behavior. “You are huggable?” Had he heard correctly?

 

“Aye, do you wish to try again?” He knew he was overdoing it, but his emotions were raging and he wasn’t certain how to act around Erestor. “Maybe a tiny hug for starters?”

 

“Did you have too much wine?” Erestor frowned, deeply. “Why are you acting like this?”

 

“I did not have any wine,” replied Glorfindel, now frowning as well. “What is wrong with me offering you a hug?”

 

“You… You…” Shaking his head, Erestor wondered if Sauron had found a way to replace the Captain with one of his minions.

 

“It is you, you know,” admitted Glorfindel, shyly. “I always wanted to get to know you – really get to know you – not the façade you show everyone. The real Erestor.”

 

“And you want to hug me?” Erestor honestly had no idea how to handle a ‘huggable’ Glorfindel.

 

Taking the plunge into the deep, Glorfindel let his fair hair fall in front of his face before saying, “I like you, Erestor.”

 

“You *like* me?” Had his whole world changed overnight? “Glorfindel, please make sense!”

 

“I can try,” said Glorfindel, smiling tenderly.

 

Erestor began to pull back when Glorfindel leaned in closer, but his back was against the wall. Shocked, he stared at the blond, who was still getting closer to him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and gentle lips claimed his. It was a fairly innocent kiss – without any tongue – but it set Erestor on fire.

 

Encouraged, Glorfindel rested one hand against the nape of Erestor’s neck. Pressing closer, he moaned softly and met Erestor’s puzzled expression. Being kissed was the last thing Erestor had expected to happen. Reluctantly, he released the other Elf’s soft lips and pulled away, blushing delicately. “I *like* you, Erestor.”

 

“Uncle Glorfindel likes Ada Erestor!” Elladan giggled and pointed at Erestor’s dumbfounded expression. “They are kissing!”

 

Elrohir immediately joined in – enthusiastically. “Kissing! They are kissing like Ada and Nana! Kissing, kissing, kissing!”

 

Glorfindel groaned, and looked apologetically at Erestor, whose facial expression hadn’t changed a bit. The dark-haired Elf still looked shocked. “I told you to seek out your parents!”

 

“We do not want to! We want to stay with you! And Erestor seems better… Just quiet.” Elrohir frowned and then made his way over to Erestor. “Hold me! I want a hug too!”

 

Elladan targeted Glorfindel, jumped onto the blond’s lap and reached for the golden hair. “Hug me!” If Elrohir was about to get a hug, he wanted one too! “Hug! Hug! Hug!”

 

Erestor, finally coming to his senses again, instinctively hugged Elrohir close. What had happened just now? Glorfindel had kissed him and had told him he *liked* him! But… But why? How? And what was he supposed to do now?

 

“You never finished the Balrog tale,” said Elladan, pouting even though Glorfindel was hugging him tightly. “Finish it.”

 

“Still so young and already issuing orders,” whispered Glorfindel, who managed to catch a glimpse of Erestor’s flabbergasted expression.

 

“Finish it,” said Elrohir, repeating his twin’s words, but with one difference. “*Please* finish it?”

 

“Because you said please I will,” replied Glorfindel, sighing deeply. And once the tale had been told he would find a way to make Erestor listen – truly listen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond studied Erestor extensively and wondered why there was such a soft, yet stunned expression in the brown eyes. “Did my sons manage to get themselves into trouble again?”

 

“Nay, not your sons… This is about Glorfindel.” Erestor placed the quill aside and looked questioningly at Elrond. “I could always talk to you. I trust you. Would you advise me in this matter?”

 

“What matter?” Elrond pretended ignorance, though he had a pretty good idea what this was about.

 

“Glorfindel kissed me.” Erestor blushed. “I never saw it coming.”

 

“You did not?” Elrond leaned back in his chair. “You have gone through quite some changes these last few weeks and apparently Glorfindel noticed as well.”

 

“I am… surprised,” admitted Erestor, searching Elrond’s eyes. “Since Medlin, I… I never considered… you know… taking another mate.”

 

“I understand, Erestor,” replied Elrond, frowning slightly. “You loved her unconditionally and no one can ever take her place. But the time has come to move on. Why not consider Glorfindel in that way?”

 

“He is male, Elrond.”

 

“Aye, I noticed.” Elrond grinned, but at seeing Erestor’s serious expression he schooled his features again. “Are you only attracted to females then?”

 

“How am I supposed to know?” Erestor gave Elrond a thoroughly dazed look. “I fell in love with Medlin when I reached my majority and there has never been anyone since.”

 

“Then give Glorfindel a chance, my friend. Does he deserve less?”

 

“I know that I have been unfriendly toward him in the past – cold and distant even – and now I find I cannot go back to treating him that way.”

 

“You cannot…?” said Elrond, urging Erestor on.

 

“You are right. I cannot. Neither can I push away the twins. I have changed.” Erestor stared at the still blank piece of paper in front of him. “I feel like this piece of paper, blank once more. And I am scared. Scared of what the future will bring.”

 

Elrond left his chair and walked over to Erestor. He came to a halt behind his friend and rested his hands on Erestor’s shoulders. “We never know what the future will bring, Erestor. But you should live each day to the fullest. If you do not give Glorfindel this chance you will always wonder what could have been.” Elrond smiled, warmly. “Did you enjoy being kissed by Glorfindel, Erestor?”

 

“It was not unpleasant.” Erestor’s blush deepened. “Elrond, why did you tell him about Medlin and Nínim? I never wanted him to find out.”

 

“I told him because he was cross with you for rejecting the twins. This was before they sneaked into your rooms because the thunderstorm scared them.” Elrond brushed a strand of raven hair back in place behind Erestor’s ear. “Seeing you care for the twins made him more comfortable with the idea of revealing his feelings for you. He was scared you would reject him and your cold and distant demeanor did not appeal to him. But ever since that night he has started seeing you with different eyes.”

 

Erestor cocked his head and looked at Elrond. “I feel adrift.”

 

“And I applaud that,” said Elrond, smugly. “You are being given a second chance. Why don’t you take it?”

 

“Are you saying I should allow Glorfindel to court me?”

 

“I am saying you should take a risk at love, Erestor.” Seeing his friend’s mounting confusion, he added, “Aye, that is what I am saying.”

 

“But I have never been with a male!” Erestor’s eyes became huge.

 

“Oh, I have been,” said Elrond, giving Erestor a wicked wink. “And I can recommend it.” Elrond was about to return to his correspondence, but then looked at Erestor from over his shoulder. “Before I forget…The twins request your presence tomorrow evening.”

 

“My presence? Why?”

 

“It is their begetting day tomorrow and they expect gifts, surprises and more importantly a hug. You have to make up for many years, Erestor.”

 

Erestor groaned, softly. When and why had his life become so complicated?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor, will you have dinner with me tonight? Dinner will be served in my rooms at sunset. I hope you will accept this invitation.

 

Glorfindel

 

Erestor stared at the words, written on the highest quality paper with Glorfindel’s typical elegant handwriting. Even if the warrior hadn’t signed the letter, he would have known who had written it. /Have dinner with you?/ The mere thought made him panic. /Or do you hope that something else will happen, besides dinner?/ Was he ready to date again?

 

He sat down on his bed, still clutching the paper between his fingers. Glorfindel had told him he liked him and the kiss had been full of sweet promises. When he had discussed this with Elrond, the half-Elf had inquired if he was solely attracted to females. Until Glorfindel had kissed him he had thought so, but now he wasn’t certain any more. He had always liked the blond warrior, but fear had urged him to keep him at a distance. The fear of losing Glorfindel, the twins, Elrond or even Celebrían to death still existed. But Elladan and Elrohir had made sure he couldn’t go back to pretending he didn’t care.

 

“Erestor?”

 

Erestor looked up at hearing one of the twins’ voices. He rose from the bed and opened the door. “What is the matter, little one?” Looking at the Elfling, he wondered if he was dealing with Elladan or Elrohir. It was hard to tell them apart at times.

 

“Uncle Glorfindel swore me to secre…secre… what?”

 

“Secrecy,” finished Erestor for the Elfling.

 

The Elfling smiled sweetly at him and then uncovered the long red-stemmed rose he had kept hidden behind his back. “Uncle Glorfindel wants you to have this.”

 

“And he sent you?” Erestor picked the Elfling up and carried him inside. “Where is your twin?”

 

“Elladan is with uncle Glorfindel. They are playing hide and seek.”

 

Ah, he was dealing with Elrohir then! Erestor accepted the rose and placed it on the desk. “What else did Glorfindel say?” Elrohir’s not so innocent smile warned him there was more to come.

 

“He said he wanted to do more kissing.” Elrohir giggled uncontrollably. “Nana and Adar kiss too and they like it. Do you like kissing Glorfindel?”

 

Unguarded in his reactions, Erestor admitted the truth. “I do, but do not tell him.”

 

“Why?” Elrohir cocked his head, curiously.

 

“Because I do not want him to know yet.”

 

“I do not understand,” said Elrohir, pouting, and looking disappointed.

 

“You will, once you are older.”

 

Elrohir gave Erestor an odd look. “Will you kiss him again?”

 

“I might.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor had taken great care in dressing himself. He had chosen a dark green robe, lined with silver and had brushed his hair until it shone like silk. It now danced loose against the small of his back. Looking at his reflection, he hoped Glorfindel would find his appearance pleasing.

 

“Who am I trying to fool?” he said aloud, his head slumping forward. He hadn’t felt attractive for a very long time and seriously doubted the way he looked or dressed made any difference.

 

What did he expect from this dinner? Maybe another kiss? He blushed, remembering the soft and sweet feel of Glorfindel’s lips pressed against his. The kiss had been unexpected, but perfect. “Why me? Why does he like me? What is there to like about me? I always treated him…” He regretted treating Glorfindel so distant and cold in the past.

 

Forcing himself to keep his head held high, he left his rooms and ignored the curious looks several of the servants gave him. After what seemed to take forever, he finally arrived at Glorfindel’s quarters. His hand remained poised in mid-air, wondering what he was doing here.

 

The door opened and Glorfindel appeared in the doorway, looking nervous, and shy. “I was not sure you would come.” The truth was that he had been checking the corridor every five minutes. “You are a vision, Erestor. Please come inside.”

 

Erestor blushed and timidly stepped inside. The door closed behind him and his heart missed a beat. He felt trapped – cornered even.

 

“I hope you are hungry. The cooks outdid themselves.” Glorfindel raised a hand and gestured for Erestor to follow him toward the table. His hands itched, wanting to bury themselves in the long, silken hair. It was obvious that Erestor had taken great care when selecting his robes and he appreciated the effort. “Erestor, would you look at me?” Ever since Erestor had arrived, the dark-haired Elf had refused to meet his eyes. “Please?”

 

Erestor coyly sought out Glorfindel’s eyes. “I am nervous,” he forced out. “It has been ages since…”

 

“It is the same for me,” said Glorfindel reassuringly. “And remember, we are only having dinner. Nothing else needs to happen tonight.”

 

Glorfindel’s reassurance calmed Erestor and he finally felt comfortable enough to take in the blond’s appearance. Glorfindel wore a blue shirt, black leggings, knee-high boots and midnight-blue ribbons in his hair. “I like the way you look too,” said Erestor, shyly.

 

Glorfindel blushed; my, this could become awkward with both of them feeling nervous. “Did Elrohir give you the rose?”

 

“He did. I left it in my room… on my bed.” Erestor’s blush equaled Glorfindel’s. “I must apologize… I do not have much experience when it comes down to courtship.”

 

“As far as I can tell, you are doing perfectly.” Glorfindel gently took hold of Erestor’s arm and escorted him to his chair. After Erestor had seated himself, Glorfindel sat down himself, offering the dark-haired Elf some fruits. “I am nervous myself, Erestor. These last few millennia I wondered how I could possibly fall in love with someone as distant and aloof as you and then, a few weeks ago, I realized it was all an act.”

 

Erestor nibbled on a slice of apple. Putting it down, he looked into Glorfindel’s eyes. “It was my way of keeping myself from being hurt again. When Medlin and Nínim died I vowed to never let anyone close again.”

 

Glorfindel poured Erestor a sweet, dry wine, which Elrond had brought with him from Lothlórien. “Erestor, please be honest with me and tell me if I have a chance to win your love.”

 

Erestor nervously moistened his lips. “I have been asking myself that question since you invited me for dinner and I do not know the answer to that question.” Erestor gazed deeply into Glorfindel’s azure eyes. “I find you attractive, intelligent, witty and pleasant company.”

 

“What about my kiss? Did you enjoy me kissing you?” Unable to stay seated any longer, Glorfindel got to his feet and covered the distance between them. Sitting down on the table, he gathered one of Erestor’s clammy hands in his. “I would like to kiss you again, but only if you are agreeable to that.”

 

“Glorfindel, I… Your lips taste sweet and the kiss was perfect, but I am not certain we should kiss again.”

 

“Why is that?” Looking crestfallen, Glorfindel moved closer. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“Nay, your kiss was perfection, but… I do not know if I can give you my heart.”

 

Glorfindel sharply sucked his breath in. “If you could, would you entrust it to me?”

 

“Would you keep it safe for all eternity?” Erestor was acting purely on instincts, and wondered what possessed him to ask Glorfindel such a question.

 

“I would.” Glorfindel pulled Erestor’s chair closer toward him and rested his hands on either side of the advisor’s head. “I love you, and I would rather die myself than let anyone hurt you.”

 

“This is rather unexpected. I had no idea you felt that deeply about me. Only since this morn, I…”

 

“You do not have to decide now, Erestor. I am not asking you to marry me. I merely desire to kiss you.” Glorfindel knew Erestor was getting ahead of himself and forced them to slow down. “I am not talking of eternal commitment – yet. We should take this step-by-step.”

 

“And kissing me would be the next step?” asked Erestor, breathlessly. He *had* enjoyed Glorfindel kissing him in the nursery.

 

Instead of verbally answering Erestor, Glorfindel leaned in closer and kissed him. He snaked one arm behind Erestor’s back so he could pull the other Elf close and buried his fingers in the silken mane. Moaning contentedly, he took his time kissing Erestor, and was absolutely delighted to find the lips opening and teeth parting in invitation. Slowly, he slid his tongue inside in search of its counterpart. A sensual duel started and before he knew it, Glorfindel was sliding toward Erestor, ending up straddling the dark-haired Elf’s hips.

 

Erestor lost all concept of time, and surrendered to the sweet kiss, which demanded he gave everything he was, not allowing him to keep himself back. Never before had he been kissed in this way, and although Medlin’s kisses had been sweet and soft, this one was demanding and slightly rougher. It was unmistakably a male kissing him, and to his surprise, his toes curled.

 

Glorfindel eventually broke the kiss, panting slightly. “That was…”

 

Erestor moistened his lips, smiled sweetly, and inquired, “Did you find kissing me pleasurable?”

 

“Oh, you know I did!” Glorfindel chuckled softly, but then sobered again. “Erestor, does this mean you will allow me to court you?”

 

“I think it does. *If* you will have me.”

 

“Have you?” repeated Glorfindel in an adoring voice. “To have and hold – forever, my love.”

 

Erestor blushed then. “In that case I will allow you to court me.”

 

Glorfindel smiled, victoriously. “Thank you, Erestor. I vow you will never regret that decision.”

 

“Just do not die on me,” said Erestor in an unexpected serious tone.

 

“Do not worry about that.” Glorfindel tenderly caressed Erestor’s face. “And even if I die, always remember I returned from the Halls of Waiting before. I can do it again – for you.”

 

Erestor shivered and hoped that Glorfindel would never have to prove those words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary; The twins celebrate their begetting day and Erestor gets a present as wel

Hugs, Kisses and Confessions

 

“Ada Erestor must have been really tired,” whispered Elrohir, careful not to disturb the sleeping adult. Elladan and he had managed to escape Celebrían’s supervision when their Nana had been chatting to Lindir, and had made their way over into Erestor’s chambers. They had effortlessly opened the door – and after Elladan had complimented Elrohir on that – had then tiptoed inside, finding Erestor soundly asleep in his bed.

 

“Uncle Glorfindel must have tired him. Nana always says Ada tires her.”

 

“Or that we do. And then Nana falls asleep on us,” mumbled Elrohir, who, with Elladan’s help, had managed to climb onto the bed. Extending his hand, he pulled his twin onto the bed as well. They sat cross-legged, watching Erestor sleep. “He sleeps with his eyes open, like Nana.”

 

Elladan nodded, firmly. “I wonder what we have to do to make him wake up.”

 

“We should let him sleep!” Elrohir bent forward, studying Erestor’s face from up close. “He does not look that cross any longer. Do you think Uncle Glorfindel did that?”

 

Elladan nodded again. “I think that Uncle Glorfindel makes him happy.” Elladan giggled and pointed at the rose on the night stand. “I think they *love* each other… You know, like Nana and Ada do!”

 

Elrohir’s eyes widened with excitement. “Do you think they will have babies too? Oh, then we would not be the only little ones here! We would have little brothers and sisters!”

 

Elladan gave the matter some serious thought. “I do not know about that…” His tiny hands hovered above Erestor’s chest. “How would he feed his babies? He does not have any… breasts…” More giggling followed.

 

Elrohir joined in, and then grew tired of watching Erestor sleep. He wanted the adult to wake up and play with them. “Erestor, wake up!” Opting for the direct approach, he climbed atop of Erestor, straddling the elder Elf’s chest. “Wake up, sleepy head!”

 

Elladan acted at once and threw his chubby arms around Erestor’s neck. “Wake up, Erestor!”

 

Erestor’s eyes filled with shock, wondering why someone was screaming at him and physically pummeling him. Oh, the twins… How had they gotten onto the bed? “Elladan… cannot breathe…” He had to loosen the hold the Elfling had on him. For someone as young and tiny as Elladan, the Elfling already possessed a surprising amount of strength.

 

Elladan had mercy on Erestor and hugged him instead. “You are awake! Now you can play with us!”

 

“It is our beletting day!” announced Elrohir, triumphantly.

 

“Begetting day, Elrohir. It is your beGetting day.” Erestor sighed, instinctively knowing his life would never be as calm and serene as it had been before that fateful thunderstorm. “What are you doing here, little ones?” He managed to sit upright, but Elrohir refused to move and still hugged him close, trying to wrap his arms around him. “Shouldn’t you be with your parents?”

 

”Nana is talking to Lindir,” said Elrohir, seriously. “And Ada left this morn. We have not seen him since.”

 

“What about Glorfindel? Can you not harass him instead of me?” Erestor drew in a deep breath, praying for calm and inhaled their sweet scent. His eyes darkened as it reminded him of Nínim’s.

 

“Glorfindel is away… He left on his big horse.” Elladan did his best to climb Erestor’s knee, which the adult had raised. “You look sad again. Why?” Why had the eyes darkened? Had they done anything wrong?

 

“It is…” Erestor briefly closed his eyes whilst fighting back his memories. He didn’t want to burden the Elflings with his painful memories.

 

“Are you thinking of your little one?” Elrohir gently stroked Erestor’s cheek and when the dark eyes opened, he smiled warmly. “We would love to learn more about him.”

 

“I should not tell you,” said Erestor, wiping away an elusive tear. “Talking about him and his Nana only makes it worse.”

 

“Then we will hug you instead!” announced Elladan, unable to watch Erestor’s sadness.

 

Erestor hugged them back, thankful that they didn’t demand words or explanations. And during that hug, his heart began to heal.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The twins had each gained possession of one of Erestor’s hands and pulled the reluctant advisor along. “You are trouble!” said Elrohir, who had heard his dear Ada use that sentence once too often. He now delighted in turning the tables and used said sentence on Erestor. “We want you there!”

Erestor sighed, resigned. The twins had spent most of the day with him – after Celebrían had chided them for running off – and were now determined to have him attend their begetting day celebration. “I do not have any gifts for you, little ones.” He had wanted to draw the twins and present the paintings as his gift to them, but Glorfindel had taken up most of his time yesterday.

 

“You already gave us your gift, silly,” said Elladan, giggling. His arms went around Erestor’s right leg, stopping the adult from walking. “You hugged us!”

 

“And we want you to hug us again!” Elrohir doubled his effort to pull Erestor along, not paying any attention to the fact that Elladan was still hugging Erestor’s leg. “Come on, now! You are stalling.” His features suddenly turned sugar-sweet. “Glorfindel will be there as well.”

 

Erestor sighed, deeply, and then stared at the ceiling. Elrohir – a mere Elfling! – knew exactly how to manipulate him! “Elrohir, I…”

 

“Erestor loves Glorfindel! Lalalalalala, Erestor loves Glorfindel!” Elladan finally released Erestor’s leg, collapsing with bubbling giggles.

 

“Sons! Behave!” Elrond did his utmost best to contain his own giggle fit and barely managed to control his mirth. Forcing a serious expression onto his face, he looked at the twins. “Your Nana is searching for you.”

 

“Oh…” A guilty look appeared on Elrohir’s face and he grabbed Elladan’s hand. “We will find her!” The twins took off running, and disappeared around the corner.

 

“They are a handful,” said Elrond, chuckling.

 

“You mean, they take after their father,” commented Erestor, deadpanned. “They are tiny terrors! I do hope you are not planning on adding more Elflings to your family.” He swallowed hard, seeing the apologetic look on Elrond’s face. “Do not tell me you are considering more children!”

 

“Celebrían and I hope to have a daughter in time.” Elrond shrugged once.

 

“May the Valar protect us…”

 

Elrond studied Erestor and felt relieved, realizing his friend was teasing him. “I was not certain how you would react to them. I mean… if memories of Nínim would return to haunt you.”

 

“The memories never stopped haunting me. I still see the drakes tear Medlin apart and… and…” Erestor’s voice faltered, but he quickly composed himself again. “They are helping me heal – Elladan and Elrohir, that is. I never thought they would, but…”

 

“You took a leap of faith when accepting them in,” said Elrond, gesturing for Erestor to fall into step beside him as he headed for his private chambers. “There is someone else though, who is trying hard find a way into your heart as well.”

 

“Glorfindel.” Erestor blushed. “We had dinner last night.”

 

Elrond’s right eyebrow itched higher. “I am delighted to hear that.”

 

Erestor sighed; it was obvious that Elrond wanted more information than just that. “He asked permission to court me.”

 

“And…?” Why couldn’t Erestor just tell him?

 

”I accepted.”

 

“And…?” Elrond came to a halt in front of the door to his rooms.

 

“And what?” Slightly bewildered, Erestor stared at the half-Elf.

 

“Did you…? Are you really going to make me say this?” Elrond cringed, cursing himself for his curiosity. He should never have started to ask! “Did you… share a bed?”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened, stunned that Elrond would ask him something that personal. “That is none of your business, but… nay.”

 

“A pity,” commented Elrond, dryly, before opening the door.

 

Erestor coughed to cover up his nervousness. Elrond’s questions had unbalanced him, as he had never expected them. Stepping into the room, he smiled warmly at Celebrían, who was busy keeping the Elflings in one place. Seated in a comfortable chair, was Glorfindel, sipping wine. The blond looked utterly desirable and a flush spread across Erestor’s face, his nervousness increasing.

 

“Ah, there you are.” Glorfindel placed his goblet on the table and advanced on Erestor. Pretending not to see Erestor’s awkward nervousness, he embraced the dark-haired Elf and pressed a chaste kiss on his brow. “I missed you today.”

 

To Elrond’s delight, Erestor’s blush intensified. Oh, seeing Erestor happy again warmed his heart.

 

“Ada? Can we have our presents now?” Elladan pulled at Elrond’s robes, trying to gain his father’s attention. “Elrohir and I have been sweet. Just as you asked us to be.”

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow at hearing that. “Do you expect me to believe that?” He went down and sat on his heels so he was face to face with his sons.

 

“Aye, we have been good! We even made Erestor hug us!” Elladan smiled adoringly at his father, whilst Elrohir nodded his head firmly to stress his twin’s words.

 

“Aye, they have been good, Elrond,” confirmed Erestor, understanding and accepting the gift the twins had given him. “They did everything right.”

 

The twins beamed with pride and happiness at hearing Erestor’s praise, and Glorfindel pulled the dark-haired advisor close to press another kiss on his beloved’s brow.

 

“See, Ada? We were good!” Elladan pleadingly looked at Elrond. “Presents? Now?”

 

“Please?” added Elrohir, already more adept in the matters of diplomacy.

 

Celebrían took pity on them and pulled them toward her. “Go into the next room, then.”

 

The twins chirped happily, threw their hands in the air and stormed into the other room.

 

“I hope they like the gifts,” said Elrond, thoughtfully. “Glorfindel wanted to give them their first pony, but I think they are still a bit too young for that.”

 

“A rocking horsy!” Elladan briefly appeared again, huffing and puffing from excitement and then dove back into the next room again. “And something to hug!”

 

“Remember to share!” Elrond sighed, deeply, and looked at his wife. “I do hope our daughter won’t have their level of energy.”

 

Celebrían laughed, softly. “Dear husband of mine, do not tell me you already feel old and worn!”

 

“Well, they *are* a handful,” replied Elrond, giving her a wink. “But I think I can handle one more Elfling, especially when she is as lovely as you are.”

 

Erestor rolled his eyes. “Not another one! Not yet!”

 

Glorfindel chuckled and pulled Erestor close against him. “Will you walk in the gardens with me?”

 

“Why?” Breathlessly, Erestor tried his best to control his raging emotions. Glorfindel’s eyes were hooded and spoke of love and desire.

 

“Because I have a present for you as well.”

 

“But it is not my begetting day!”

 

“Do I need a special reason to dote upon you, Erestor?”

 

Erestor cast an apologetic look at Elrond and Celebrían. “Would you please excuse us?”

 

“By all means, Erestor, go! And take your time, Glorfindel!” Elrond literally shooed them from the room, offered his wife his arm and then joined his sons. Elladan was already rocking on the horse and Elrohir was hugging the life out of the stuffed animal.

 

Glorfindel guided Erestor out of the room and into the corridor. “I would have loved to seek you out earlier today, but there were Orc sightings near our eastern borders.”

 

“I know you were busy,” stammered Erestor, growing increasingly nervous.

 

They entered the gardens and Glorfindel steered Erestor toward Celebrían’s rose garden. The flowers were in full bloom and their sweet, heavy scent filled the air. “Sit with me?” Glorfindel sat down on the grass and pulled Erestor down with him.

 

Erestor followed willingly, but then lowered his eyes, feeling timid and nervous. What kind of gift did Glorfindel have for him?

 

“I left my heart with you when I left your rooms last night.” Glorfindel had escorted Erestor back to his rooms yesterday, unwilling to say his goodbyes to the dark-haired Elf and had drawn out their encounter. They had stalled, saying their goodbyes, and in the end, Erestor had leaned in closer to kiss him. “Did you keep my heart safe since then?”

 

Erestor swallowed, timidly. “Your heart will always be safe with me.” Glorfindel gathered his clammy hands in his, and Erestor nervously glanced at the blond. “I am not good at this, Glorfindel. I do not know the rules to this courtship game.”

 

“There are no rules,” replied Glorfindel, soothingly. “Which reminds me; I wanted to give you this.” He uncovered a small, silver box from a pocket and placed it onto the palm of Erestor’s left hand. “Open it.”

 

His hands shook, pushing back the lid. “Oh.” Several hearts, tiny, and made of mithril rested amidst a bed of black velvet.

 

“You can wear them in your hair, if you desire so.” Glorfindel involuntarily sucked in his breath, seeing the tears, swimming in Erestor’s eyes. “Please do not cry! I never wanted to make you cry!” Acting instinctively, he gently caressed Erestor’s face. “I wanted to express my love for you and in this way you will always remember to keep my heart safe.”

 

With trembling fingers, Erestor selected one of the mithril hearts and offered it to Glorfindel. “Would you please put it in?”

 

“Of course, my love.” Glorfindel gathered one of Erestor’s strands of hair and attached the heart-shaped bead to the raven hair. “Do you want me to do the rest as well?”

 

“Please…” Erestor handed Glorfindel the silver box and sat patiently whilst the warrior’s nimble fingers wove the hearts into the ebony tresses. He realized the symbolism of Glorfindel’s gift only too well; Glorfindel had just entrusted his heart to him.

 

“Done!” Glorfindel smiled, brilliantly, pleased with the result. “You look breathtaking.” It was a remarkable transformation from the aloof Advisor he had always watched from a distance to the timid Elf he was looking at now. He would never have dared present his heart to the ‘old’ Erestor. But this one, this one was lovable, shy and warm.

 

Erestor shifted on the grass until he faced Glorfindel. Gathering the strong hands in his, he said, “Will you share my bed with me tonight?” Hearing Glorfindel’s surprised gasp, he quickly clarified. “I do not want to spend the night alone when I know you want to hold me.”

 

“You want me to hold you?” asked Glorfindel, making certain he understood correctly.

 

“I hope I am not disappointing you… Contrary to you I have never been with a male before, and although I find you attractive and desirable I need time to grow used to the idea that my new lover is male.”

 

Glorfindel enfolded Erestor in a loose hug. “You have all the time you need, and you are right: I greatly desire to hold you in your sleep. And yes, I will share your bed with you.”

 

“Just make certain you lock the door,” said Erestor, slowly growing more comfortable at having Glorfindel this close.

 

“And why might that be?” They weren’t going to engage in any ‘nocturnal’ activities so why lock the door?

 

“The twins… They sneaked into my rooms this morn.” Erestor timidly brushed a golden strand of hair behind Glorfindel’s ear. “They changed my life.”

 

“Mine too,” admitted the blond, readily. “If it had not been for them seeking you out the night of that thunderstorm we might never have been here, admitting our feelings to each other.”

 

“I do not think I can ever grow cross with them again and they know it. They will use it to their advantage.”

 

Glorfindel laughed, warmly. “Just wait until they are older and fall in love themselves. You can extract your revenge then.”

 

“I feel no need for revenge,” said Erestor, thoughtfully. “But… I do think I need a hug… That is, if you are willing?” Asking for such physical closeness was still hard on Erestor, but Glorfindel made it much easier, immediately burying him in a warm hug. “I love you, Glorfindel,” whispered Erestor into the other Elf’s ear.

 

Glorfindel’s heart swelled with love for Erestor. “May I escort you to your rooms now? I want to snuggle up to you in bed – curl myself around you and hold you.”

 

“I am agreeable to that,” replied Erestor in a teasing voice.

 

They rose from the grass, fingers entwined and returned to the Last Homely House, walking hand in hand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Mine!” decided Elladan when Elrohir tried to mount the rocking horse as well. “Mine, mine, mine!”

 

“Now, Elladan, behave. You need to share…” Elrond was cut short when Elladan started to wail loudly. “That won’t get you anywhere. Behave!”

 

Elladan wiped at his eyes, but the tears weren’t forthcoming now that his father had called his bluff. “I do not want to share!”

 

“But your brother wants to ride the horse as well,” pointed out Celebrían, who had hurried over at hearing her son cry.

 

“Elladan, we should share. You can hug my bear if you want to.” Elrohir offered his toy to Elladan as a peace offering.

 

Elladan sniffled, pouted, but then give in. “All right, then.” He extended his right arm and helped his twin mount the rocking horse. Soon, he had forgotten that he didn’t want to share and started to rock in earnest. “Hold on! Horsy goes faster than Afsanoloth.”

 

“Asfaloth,” said Elrond, snickering softly.

 

“Asfalotloth,” whispered Elladan, trying again.

 

Elrond laughed, softly, wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close. They watched their sons, rocking like mad, and smiled. Life was good.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Big-eyed, Glorfindel stared at Erestor, who had emerged from the bathroom *naked*. When Erestor had asked him to stay with him tonight, he hadn’t thought the advisor would want him in bed naked, but apparently he had been wrong. Erestor gave him a questioning look.

 

“Don’t you think you are a tad overdressed?” Erestor made his way over to the bed, pushed down the covers and stretched.

 

Glorfindel blushed, removed his clothes and quickly joined Erestor in bed. Lying down at a small distance from the raven-haired Elf, he nervously fidgeted with the sheet. Just how close did Erestor want him?

 

“I do not bite – hard,” said Erestor, teasingly, patting the space next to him.

 

Glorfindel’s blush deepened, unaccustomed as he was to Erestor’s teasing behavior. He scooted closer and opened his arms invitingly.

 

Erestor smiled, warmly, and snuggled up to Glorfindel. He rested his head against the warrior’s well-defined, muscular chest and wrapped his arms around him. Glorfindel draped one leg casually over Erestor’s hip, pulling him even closer. Erestor’s breath caught; the movement allowed their organs to shift against each other. Too fast. They were going too fast and his nervousness caused him to remain flaccid, whilst Glorfindel’s member quickly grew aroused. “What is it like? Making love between males?” Oops, he hadn’t wanted to say that aloud, merely thinking it!

 

“It is the only love I know,” whispered Glorfindel, amazed at how perfectly Erestor fit in his arms. “It feels intense,” he said, carefully thinking his words over. “There is surrender in it.” Hearing Erestor gasp softly, he added, “Surrender, Erestor, not submission in case you were wondering. It is about entrusting yourself to the other.”

 

“It was like that with Medlin as well,” mused Erestor, aloud. “But what I really want to know is… The physical aspect?”

 

Glorfindel chuckled, softly. “Are you inquiring about the role I prefer when making love?”

 

“It is rather logical to wonder about that.” Erestor lifted his head and looked Glorfindel in the eye. “How did you make love with Ecthelion?”

 

“That differed, love. I take pleasure in both roles. I would love to take you to the edge and to bury myself inside you, but feeling you thrust inside me would bring me pleasure as well.” Seeing Erestor’s vexed expression, he explained, “Much depends on *your* heart’s desire.”

 

“I cannot believe I am actually asking you these questions,” said Erestor, trying to stop his blush from spreading further.

 

“We should discuss this now, for then we will know what to expect when we make love for the first time.” Looking Erestor in the eye, Glorfindel said, “Would you like to take me that first time?” It might be easier on Erestor that way, being on top instead of on the receiving end.

 

“Would that… please… you?” stuttered Erestor, bashfully.

 

“Aye, it would.” Glorfindel gave Erestor his most radiant smile. “But don’t you think we are getting ahead of ourselves? Until now, we limited ourselves to kissing.”

 

“Honestly? I am not yet ready to do more than kissing, but I am afraid to disappoint you.” Erestor decided that moment to be always completely honest with Glorfindel. “You are far more experienced than I am, and I do not want to lose you because I am going too slowly.”

 

“Do not worry about that, love.” Glorfindel, deeply touched, realized Erestor was truly opening up to him. “I do not mind the wait. It will only make our first time more special.”

 

Erestor practically melted on the inside hearing Glorfindel’s reassuring words. “I love you even more for that.”

 

Glorfindel fingered one of the mithril hearts woven into Erestor’s ebony tresses. “And I love you.”

 

The two Elves kissed and stared into each other’s eyes all night long, never sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary; The twins are allowed to ride on horse back for the first time and learn more than is good for them!

First Times, First Rides and More Confessions

 

 

“Big horsy,” said Elladan, thoughtfully. Elrond had given them permission to ride on horseback for the very first time, and Glorfindel had volunteered to see them through the experience. “Very, very big.” From up close, Asfaloth looked as big as a mountain. Maybe sticking to the rocking horse as Elrohir had suggested wasn’t such a bad idea after all! But he couldn’t go back on his words now after nagging his parents for days because he wanted to ride a real horse!

 

Elrohir, standing next to his twin, felt uncomfortable as well and took hold of Elladan’s hand. “Do we really want to do this? We can still go back to the nursery. Nana and Ada won’t be cross with us.” The intelligent Elfling had long realized that their parents thought they were still too young to exchange their rocking horse for a real one.

 

Glorfindel rubbed Asfaloth’s nose soothingly. The proud stallion sensed something out of the ordinary was about to happen and moved about nervously. Glorfindel could have selected a docile mare for the twins, but he preferred a horse that knew it should protect its rider, and even more importantly, he knew how to predict Asfaloth’s behavior. “Who wants to go first?”

 

“Not me!” Elrohir shoved his twin forward. “Elladan wanted to do this!”

 

Indignant at his twin’s behavior, Elladan glared at Elrohir. “You wanted to do this too!”

 

“Only because you nag all the time.” Elrohir crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You go first! If he does not throw you off, I will try it too!”

 

“I am so grateful to have you for a brother,” said Elladan, glaring at his twin. “You care so much about me!”

 

Glorfindel snickered and then picked Elladan up. “Now, do not worry. Asfaloth won’t throw you off.”

 

Elladan gave Glorfindel a trusting look and then wrapped his arms around the blond’s shoulders, holding on tight. “I am scared,” he admitted in a tiny voice.

 

“You do not have to be,” replied Glorfindel, soothingly rubbing the Elfling’s back. Turning towards Asfaloth, he seated Elladan on the stallion’s back before the twin even noticed. “See?”

 

Elladan’s eyes widened, feeling the horse’s warm back beneath him and his tiny fingers grabbed hold of the white mane, as he felt the need to hold on. “Don’t move,” he told Asfaloth. “Don’t move!” Everything looked so different from up here, seated high upon the horse’s back. He felt distinctly uncomfortable, fervently hoping the stallion wasn’t going to break out into a gallop. He would never be able to hold on and remain seated! Nana and Ada would be worried if he managed to injure himself!

 

Big-eyed, Elrohir stared at his twin, high upon Asfaloth’s back. Although he was terrified, he couldn’t stay behind. “Glorfindel… me too!” He really didn’t want to mount the horse, but Elladan would tease him mercilessly if he chickened out now.

 

Reading all that and more in Elrohir’s gray eyes, Glorfindel carefully lifted the Elfling and placed him behind Elladan.

 

Elrohir’s arms immediately went around Elladan’s waist, holding on tightly. “Everything looks so tiny.”

 

“That is because we are up here,” whispered Elladan, whose right hand remained buried in Asfaloth’s mane, whilst the other held onto Elrohir’s wrist. “Remind me, why did I want to do this?”

 

“Because Nana and Ada said you couldn’t,” replied Elrohir, knowingly. “I do not like this. What if we fall off?”

 

Glorfindel quickly swung himself onto Asfaloth’s back and his strong arms went around his precious charges, keeping them safe and grounded. “I won’t let you fall,” he promised. “And Asfaloth knows to tread carefully.”

 

The twins clung to each other when Asfaloth took his first, careful steps. The stallion was aware of his charges and moved slowly – cautiously even.

 

Glorfindel exchanged a curious glance with Elrond and Celebrían, who stood upon the balcony, watching them without the twins ever noticing it. He saw the way Celebrían squeezed Elrond’s hand, and nodded encouragingly. She didn’t need to worry about her sons’ safety. After gracing them with one more smile, he told Asfaloth to head for the gardens.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“See? Our sons are quite safe with Glorfindel,” said Elrond, soothingly rubbing his wife’s back. “He will keep them safe.”

 

“Oh, I know they are safe with him,” said Celebrían, giving Elrond a doting look. “But I know our sons. Once they feel comfortable on horseback they will urge Asfaloth to go faster.”

 

“They grow up so fast,” said Elrond, thoughtfully. “It feels like yesterday that I held them in my arms for the very first time. And now they are riding their first horse.”

 

Celebrían leaned back and Elrond wrapped his arms around her. She had been tense, nervous even, these last few days and he wondered why. “Is there something…?”

 

She turned in the embrace, smiled sweetly and nodded once. “The Valar have blessed us again, my husband.”

 

Elrond’s eyes widened. “Are you telling me what I think you are telling me?”

 

“Aye, you will become a father again in ten moons.” Celebrían smiled, happily, and kissed her husband. “A baby girl, just as you desired, my love.”

 

“Oh, Erestor won’t be pleased,” said Elrond, teasingly. “One more tiny terror to upend his life.”

 

“He will grow used to having them around. All three of them.” She placed her hands at either side of Elrond’s head and then leaned in, slowly kissing him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel’s heartbeat quickened, finding Erestor waiting for him in the stables. “Perfect! Now you can assist me!”

 

Erestor raised an eyebrow and his gaze shifted from Glorfindel to the twins, who were chirping excitedly in front of the warrior.

 

“No! We do not want to stop yet! Tell your horsy to go faster! Make him jump!” Bouncing excitedly on Asfaloth’s back, Elladan prepared to throw a tantrum, seeing Glorfindel reach for him. “I do not want to stop yet! Want to ride more!”

 

Elrohir promptly joined his brother, yelping in protest and crying out for more time with Asfaloth. Once they had overcome their initial fear they had felt enraptured, seeing the world in a different way and they didn’t want today’s lesson to stop yet. “Aye, ride some more!”

 

Glorfindel cast a pleading look at Erestor, which said ‘help!’ Erestor understood and reached for Elladan, lifting the Elfling from Asfaloth’s back. Elladan promptly retaliated by driving his tiny fists into the Advisor’s chest. Erestor gave Elladan a stern look. “Stop it. That is most unbecoming, young one.”

 

Elladan probed Erestor’s eyes, trying to find out just how far he could take this. “No! Want horsy!”

 

“You can have another riding lesson tomorrow,” said Erestor, firmly. “But now you need to go to your mother and ready yourself for dinner.”

 

“Is it that late already?” Elrohir made less of a fuss when Glorfindel put him on the ground and stared thoughtfully at Asfaloth. “Thank you for carrying us.”

 

Asfaloth lowered his head so the Elfling could pat his nose and stared into the gray eyes. He liked the little ones – but one of them was too noisy for his taste.

 

“Come, Elladan. We should find Nana then.” Elrohir took hold of his brother’s wrist and pulled a very reluctant Elladan along.

 

“Elrohir, no!”

 

“Elladan!” Elrohir leaned in closer and whispered into his twin’s ear. “If we behave now, Glorfindel will take us for another riding lesson tomorrow! Make a fuss and he won’t want to spend more time with us!”

 

Elladan still defiantly glared at his twin. “I want to ride the horsy!”

 

Elrohir nodded once. “Me too, but look at them. Look at Glorfindel and Erestor.”

 

Elladan followed the direction his twin was looking in and then understood. “They are smiling.”

 

“And laughing.”

 

“And touching!” Elladan’s eyes widened, comically. “Look, they are kissing too!” He nodded once. “That is why you want us to leave.”

 

“Aye, so they can do more kissing,” Elrohir giggled.

 

“Do you think they will have little ones too?” This matter still occupied Elladan’s mind. “Maybe then we will have some brothers and sisters to play with!”

 

Elrohir smiled, sweetly, and pulled Elladan along. His twin’s question had reminded him of something he wanted to ask his father.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel moved forward until he could enfold Erestor in a loose hug. The dark-haired Elf looked tired; probably as a result of the increased paperwork Erestor had been doing now that Celeborn and Galadriel had announced a visit to Imladris. “Would you like to go for a ride? The fresh air and being on horseback might give you new energy.”

 

“Do I look that tired?” Erestor gave Glorfindel an adoring look. “I must warn you though; it has been years since I last rode a horse.”

 

Glorfindel lifted Erestor, ignoring the other Elf’s protests, and placed him onto Asfaloth’s back. Elegantly, he swung onto his horse’s back, settling down behind Erestor. “Will this do?”

 

Pleased, Erestor rested his back against Glorfindel’s broad chest. “This will do nicely.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel told Asfaloth to come to a halt now that they had reached the Bruinen. He dismounted and waited for Erestor to join him. A healthy, rosy blush now covered the dark-haired Elf’s features and a smile graced the no longer tired face. The ride had done wonders for Erestor.

 

Lying down on the grass, Glorfindel pulled Erestor down with him. The advisor went down willingly and rolled atop of the surprised blond. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow questioningly – a part of him was still surprised to see the once aloof and distant Elf so carefree and unguarded in his actions. “I love you,” he said, bringing his arms up behind Erestor’s back so he could pull the other Elf close. Erestor hovered above him and a tongue dashed out to bestow a lick onto the tip of his nose, making Glorfindel giggle.

 

Erestor couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this happy, this much in love. He had been a devoted husband and father to Medlin and Nínim, but was very much aware that his love for Glorfindel differed from the love he had felt for his family. There was more lust involved now and if even possible, more dedication, because he knew how fragile a life was – even an Elf’s life. That knowledge made him determined to savor each moment spent with his beloved.

 

“How was your day, love?” Glorfindel ran his fingers through Erestor’s ebony tresses.

 

“Embarrassing.” Erestor blushed, weakly. “The twins wanted to know if we were going to be a Nana and Ada shortly.”

 

Realizing this could be a painful matter for Erestor, Glorfindel refrained from laughing. “And what did you say?”

 

“I did not know what to say and sent them to Elrond with their questions instead. I think it is still a bit too early to tell them about ‘that’.”

 

Glorfindel nodded in understanding, and then decided they had to discuss something equally serious – something that had been bothering him lately. “Are you certain you want to be with me? We can never have children of our own and you might want to start another family. You can never have that with me.” Glorfindel involuntarily sucked in his breath, seeing the expression in Erestor’s eyes. “I do not want to hurt you, my beloved, but I do think we should address this in the early stages of our relationship.”

 

Erestor sighed, and stared deeply into Glorfindel’s azure eyes. In the end, he lowered himself onto the warrior’s strong body and held him close. “I want *you*, Glorfindel. I had a family once and they were taken away from me. I am content with helping Elrond and Celebrían raise their children. I am not certain how I would react would I have a son once more. I do not think my heart could take that. I would always be reminded of the family I lost.” Lifting his head from Glorfindel’s chest, he once more made eye contact. “I have found a new love and I want to be with you as long as I will live.”

 

Deeply touched, Glorfindel kissed Erestor. After releasing those sweet lips, he said, “I had to be certain. You do understand that, do you not?”

 

“I understand,” said Erestor, reassuringly. “But please do not doubt my love for you. I want to be with you and no one else.”

 

Now that his mind was at peace once more, Glorfindel hugged Erestor close, relishing his beloved’s presence.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ada? Where did we come from?” Elrohir sat on Elrond’s knee, whilst Elladan lay sprawled across their father’s lap. “Where do Elflings come from?”

 

Elrond blushed. For the Valar’s sake! He was a healer! So why was he uncomfortable explaining this to his children? Because they were simply too young to be asking him such questions! “You will find out in time!”

 

“We want to know now!” announced Elladan, staring into his father’s eyes. “Please, Ada! We want some Elflings to play with!”

 

“And we want to know if Uncle Glorfindel and Erestor will have Elflings too. I think Erestor would make a good Nana. Don’t you think so too, Elladan?”

 

“Aye, a very good Nana, but,” Elladan leaned in closer to whisper into Elrond’s ear, “he does not have any breasts like our Nana has.”

 

Elrond’s blush deepened. “It is safe to say that Erestor and Glorfindel won’t have any Elflings of their own.” He hadn’t quite expected the effect his words would have on his sons.

 

Crestfallen, Elrohir stared at his father with big eyes. “They won’t? Why not?”

 

Elladan looked at his father with obvious disappointment. “But why not? Don’t they want any Elflings of their own?”

 

Elrond cleared his throat, wondering how to explain such a delicate matter. “Only a she-Elf like your mother can have Elflings.”

 

The twins looked at each other, uncertainly. “They will never have Elflings of their own?” That prospect saddened Elrohir immensely.

 

“I am afraid so,” said Elrond, stroking Elrohir’s hair. “But they have you and your brother, do they not?” And shortly another Elfling would join their family.

 

The twins exchanged more serious looks. “Aye, they do!” Elrohir opened his arms and hugged Elrond tightly. Elladan couldn’t stay behind and clung to his father as well, still saddened that Erestor would never have another little one of his own. Life wasn’t fair.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel thoughtfully studied Erestor, who sat in front of the dresser, undoing today’s braids. The dark-haired Elf was a lovely vision, free of any constraining garments and as naked as the day he had been born. The long, ebony tresses easily reached the narrow hips, caressing the skin there and his fingertips itched to worship his beloved’s body in the way he should. But was Erestor ready for that?

 

“What is on your mind?” Erestor looked at Glorfindel via the mirror. The naked warrior, obviously already aroused, stood undecided, watching him.

 

“I would like to do more than kissing,” admitted Glorfindel in an unguarded moment. He immediately lowered his eyes, uncertain how Erestor would receive such a request.

 

Erestor rose from the chair, walked toward Glorfindel and caressed the warrior’s face, which caused the other Elf to lift his eyes and to look at him. “I would like to do more than kissing as well.”

 

Glorfindel’s heart missed a beat. “You do?”

 

Erestor laughed, warmly. “I have my own needs, my beloved. You are not the only one who wants to make love.”

 

Glorfindel’s gaze drifted lower and he chuckled softly, finding Erestor hard as well. “I must admit I never imagined it would be like this.”

 

Erestor took the last step that separated them and rested his head against Glorfindel’s shoulder. Strong arms folded around him and he sighed, blissfully. “Do you wish to be taken tonight? Do you wish to feel me inside of you?”

 

Glorfindel moaned, needily. “Oh, yes… Please.”

 

Erestor smiled, sweetly, against Glorfindel’s chest. “Then prepare to be taken, my love.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan and Elrohir came to an abrupt halt in front of the door to Erestor’s rooms. They had hurried here to tell Erestor that their Nana was expecting a new Elfling – a girl this time – but had stopped themselves from knocking at hearing moans and soft pleas coming from the inside of the room. They had heard such noises before, usually when they had wanted to enter their parent’s rooms and had found it locked. Their Ada had later explained to them that they had been busy making a new Elfling, but had refrained from offering more details, which the twins had desperately wanted to hear. Just how were Elflings made? And why didn’t their Ada just tell them?

 

“They are doing it too,” whispered Elladan, eyes big. His tongue nervously dashed out to moisten his lips. “But Ada said only she-Elves can have babies. So why are Uncle Glorfindel and Erestor doing it when they cannot make any Elflings?”

 

That was a very interesting question. “Maybe we can peep through the key hole?” offered Elrohir, struggling with the same question. “Maybe then we will find out?”

 

“Nana says that spying on people is wrong!” Elladan shook his head. “We should not peep through the keyhole!”

 

“Don’t you want to know then? Don’t you want to find out what it is they are doing? And what Ada and Nana do to make Elflings? They made our little sister in this way!” Elrohir challengingly stared at his twin. “I want to know!”

 

“So do I,” admitted Elladan. “But it is wrong to spy on them!”

 

“We won’t be spying on them,” reasoned Elrohir. “Ada wants us to know things. And we want to know what they are doing in there!” Elrohir pointed at the door.

 

Elladan sighed, deeply. “I still think we should not be doing this.” But his curiosity was getting the better of him as well. “A quick peep then!”

 

Elrohir, pleased, giggled, and placed his right eye at the keyhole.

 

“What do you see?” Elladan pushed closer, desperate to look inside as well, but Elrohir wasn’t moving. “Tell!”

 

“The sheets are moving,” replied Elrohir, frustrated. “I think they are beneath the sheets.”

 

“Let me see!” Elladan pushed Elrohir away and peeked inside. “I see Ada Erestor’s head!”

 

The dark hair showed clearly, but he could only see the advisor’s back. “Where is Uncle Glorfindel?”

 

Elrohir pushed Elladan away so he could take his turn at peeking. “I see him!” But this was weird. “He is squirming beneath Erestor… Moaning…. What are they doing?”

 

Elladan, fed up with being pushed aside, now shoved Elrohir behind him. “I will find out!” The sheet had shifted, revealing more of Glorfindel and Erestor. “Elladan, do you remember those horses we watched in the meadow?”

 

Elrohir nodded. “Let me see!” But Elladan wouldn’t let him. “What about those horses?”

 

Glorfindel had moved about and was now on his hands and knees with Erestor kneeling behind him. Elladan pulled away, and blushed to the roots of his hair. “They are doing it. You know, like those horses did!”

 

“Oh…” A blush, even deeper than Elladan’s spread across Elrohir’s face. “You were right. We shouldn’t have watched.”

 

“Do you think Nana and Ada do this too?” Elladan wasn’t certain how he felt about that.

 

“I don’t want to know!” Elrohir pulled a face. “I don’t want to think about them doing *that*.”

 

“But Uncle Glorfindel and Erestor are doing it!” More moans echoed from the rooms, this time accompanied by Glorfindel calling out ‘harder’ and ‘faster’!

 

Beet red, the twins wrung their hands. “We have been bad.” Elladan took hold of Elrohir’s wrist and pulled him into the next corridor. “We cannot tell them we watched! And we cannot tell Ada and Nana either.”

 

“We would get into trouble for it,” realized Elrohir. Wrapping his arms around Elladan, he said, “We were never here, Elladan. We are going to the nursery and we will stay there. We were there all day long if someone asks.”

 

Elladan nodded, enthusiastically, and dragged Elrohir into the direction of the nursery. “I wonder if Uncle Glorfindel likes it.”

 

Elrohir giggled. “The mare in the stables tried to buck and kicked at the stallion.”

 

“Uncle Glorfindel did not,” said Elladan, also giggling. “Ada Erestor likes to ride his horsy!”

 

Elrohir looked at this twin, pretending to be shocked, but then burst out into a chuckling fit. “Aye, Glorfindel is the horsy from now on! Horsy! Horsy!” They burst into the nursery and sat down, giggling and holding their bellies.

 

Elrond, who had decided to check on his wicked offspring, chose that moment to enter the nursery. Although he was relieved at finding them in the nursery, he was a bit worried, seeing them giggle like that. “What have the two of you been up to this time?” He noticed the conspiring look Elladan gave Elrohir before his firstborn addressed him.

 

“Nothing, Ada. We have been good and played with our horsy!”

 

Elrohir was unable to control his mirth and doubled over with giggles.

 

Elrond stood in the doorway, wondering what in the Valar’s name was so damn funny about playing with their rocking horse.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sated, Glorfindel collapsed, taking Erestor down with him. A fine layer of sweat had formed on Erestor’s body and he liked the musky scent originating from his lover. Erestor had surprised him, taking control from that first moment on. The dark-haired Elf had done everything perfectly and had lasted long. So long, that Glorfindel had wondered if his lover would ever grant him release. Bone-tired, he squirmed beneath Erestor. “You exhausted me!”

 

Laughing warmly, Erestor had mercy on his lover and rolled off of him. He turned Glorfindel onto side so they were face to face and then wrapped his beloved in a warm hug. “You are passionate, Glorfindel.” The blond had given himself completely – never holding back. “And we fit perfectly, if I may say so.”

 

Glorfindel nuzzled Erestor’s throat. “You are very… talented…”

 

“I am glad you approve.” Erestor kissed Glorfindel, passionately. For a moment during their lovemaking he had thought he heard some noises coming from the corridor, but he had probably just imagined that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oh no…” Erestor stared at Elrond and Celebrían, who had just shared the ‘good’ news with Glorfindel and him. “Another one?”

 

“Aye.” Celebrían smiled, happily. “And this time it will be girl.”

 

Erestor’s gaze shifted from the happy couple to the twins, who had managed to grab hold of Glorfindel’s hands and were now pulling the blond onto the floor.

 

“Play with us, Uncle Glorfindel!” The twins giggled and then Elladan climbed onto the warrior’s back. “You can be our horsy!”

 

Elrohir gave Elladan a warning look, but his twin didn’t seem to notice, as Elladan continued to urge Glorfindel to crawl on his hands and knees across the floor.

 

“Harder! Faster!” Elladan gently pressed his heels into Glorfindel’s sides, chirping happily. “Elrohir! Come on!”

 

Elrohir decided this was too much fun to miss out on, joined his twin and climbed onto Glorfindel’s back. “Harder! Faster!”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes almost bulged from their sockets, finally realizing what was happening. Looking at Erestor, he saw the same shock in the brown eyes.

 

Erestor swallowed hard and cast a quick look at Elrond and Celebrían. They were thankfully unaware of the true meaning of this scene and he gave Glorfindel a look of encouragement.

 

Glorfindel sighed, deeply, and complied with the twins’ demands.

 

Now that he had overcome his initial shock, Erestor chuckled, softly, amused by the whole situation. They had to find ways to make certain the twins didn’t witness their future lovemaking. Tonight, he would ride Glorfindel again, but this time without the twins watching them!

 

The End.

June 2004


End file.
